Tomorrow Never Came
by A New Mania
Summary: A Naruto AU: Sakura is abandoned, and found by Fugaku Uchiha, who surprisingly takes the young girl under his name, and makes her known as an Uchiha. Older than Sasuke, she is glued to Itachi's side, thus being trained by him. [ ITASAKU ]
1. Sakura Uchiha

Upon his weakened state, and frail heart Itachi Uchiha's cool and unbothered composure never faltered, and Sakura's ever-so-curious gaze was enthralled, captivated set forth lingering about those hauntingly handsome features which adorned to him.. "Yes?" The older man suddenly breathed out— causing the girl so spit, and sputter out a response, "N.. Nothing!" She had yipped, her paled cheeks coming to life in an immense heap of color as she caught herself pushing passed the Uchiha, "I'm looking for Sasuke—!" And though she lied effortlessly— well, kind of, to his face he couldn't control the smile that tugged along his deadpan face.

"_Cute_." Were his only thoughts watching the retreating form of his newly adopted sibling, Sakura— last name unknown, stranded deep within a forest. A letter attached to her.. Medical history, birthdate— But, alas, family unknown. They all suspected it was due to the fact that the mother or father desired to be hidden, and for her to never be returned.

"_Then why have such hope for her?_"He began to ponder, and think of the situation, "_Were they aware we would find her?"_

Of course not.. Right? Though she was awfully close to the Uchiha's residence, but.. He merely exhaled a low breath, it was quite useless to try, and piece together again. All he knew now was that Sakura was in fact a member of the Uchiha's now, and unlike most of those in the bloodline, her looks were outstanding and she was easily spotted within a crowd of dark-haired, dark-eyed men and women.

Sakura was just a year younger than Itachi, and though growing along side him, she was quite petrified, and shy around the man.

The boy doubted she'd ever grow from her timid nature.. That was until the two began reaching their teenage years, and thus joining the Uchiha during his training sessions. Quite pleased how easily she carried herself, she was skilled, greatly admired by his parents and especially by Sasuke, who began referring to the eldest as his sister, which tugged greatly upon Sakura's heart.

Being abandoned led to devastation, and the unraveling urge to be accepted, and loved by all those around her, to Itachi, her only flaw.

Sakura was unique, and preserved charka perfectly, newfound skill was that of her fists, destroying heavy structures in her way, she was almost unstoppable. He wondered how powerful this girl would've been if she had beenborn an Uchiha, gifted with the sharigan? The thought was amusing.

"Itachi." The sudden voice of his father brought Itachi completely out of his thoughts then, his charred eyes quickly meeting Fugaku's, "How is Sakura doing?" Though the question was unexpected, he did not stammer once along his words, "She is smart, and becoming stronger each day.. So, Training wise? Outstanding." His father only nodded.. Even if Sakura wasn't this man's blood, she was known as his adoptive daughter, meaning that he desperately wanted to see that his named was carried around sturdy and skilled hands. This meant working hard for the petite, pink-haired Uchiha.

"Have you seen her spar yet?" Itachi added, Fugaku's brows raised in thought as a low grunt of curiosity rumbled within his chest, "I'd like to see that." He added before setting off, this meant Itachi was to set up a match between Sakura once again.

"_Fun_." His thoughts echoed.


	2. Great Power

"Itachi-san," Sakura's small voice was almost incoherent to the Uchiha as she spoke, "Sakura—" he began, before clearing his throat, "Yes?" Emerald eyes of her own began darting around in such an innocent manner that his hard features dissolved immediately, ".. I've been curious, if you could.." the female's lips pursed lightly then, and he couldn't help but to find himself lost in an absurd, and very unwanted pattern of thoughts, how delicate and fragile they had appeared as the sun's rays danced along them, his pre-teenaged mind raking along, and resisting the ultimate urge to dapper his thumb along the soft flesh— inhaling an abrupt gust of air, he completely dismantled those invading thoughts.

Eyes of her own finally finding the courage to drawn into his, in which an immense spark of raw emotion, and desire flared violently.. Such an intense fire holding itself deep within her soft gaze, "Teach me how to use the fireball jutsu!" This led Itachi aghast, and unable to speak momentarily.. Her preservation of charka was keen— but, an elemental jutsu? This wasn't to label her as a weak individual, he simply did not have a clue or not if Sakura could actually succeed in doing-so due to the fact that she wasn't an actual Uchiha.

But, the determination that fled throughout her facial expression was too much to handle, and stabbed right through his heart, "Sakura." His voice carrying an amused tone, "Itachi, please. I know I am capable, and I have been able to store up charka, and control it— I really think I can—!" The sudden tap of his index, and middle finger halted the girl's babbling, "I'll try my best." A genuine smile falling to lips, his eyes tampered shut along with it, she was grateful, and though she did not thank him vocally, the tender and fair flush of color that oozed to the surface of her cheeks was enough for him.

_**SAKURA UCHIHA. **_

Growing up in the household was completely, and utterly normal to Sakura, to her, this was her family. Though completely aware that they were not her blood, and she was adoptive— made evident by Fugaku, Sakura grew accustom quickly to the laboring, and training these people went through.

Fugaku was hesitant at first to even allow Sakura to begin training with Itachi, but something about the pink-haired girl struck along a softened part of his heart, and by some faint miracle she was able to attend their sessions.

And he did not regret it, she was powerful, and a great asset to his heir. He enjoyed watching the two greatly, and as Itachi grew.. Sakura did too, what a shame that she was unable to harvest the clan's greatest power, the Sharingan, but what she lacked in this she made up in strength, and speed.

It was undeniable that Itachi's works with shurkien's were about impossible to match, but the more time he put into Sakura the more she was able to succeed in this area, though not as good as him, she was extraordinary enough to accomplish such things without the eyes of an Uchiha.. She would never be on the same level as him, yes, but that didn't mean her skills were unnoticed, and better than most.

Sasuke beyond the trees of the forest marveled at the two, holding back the urge to beg and whine for the elders to let him in on the training, "Maybe next time," was the infamous quote of Itachi Uchiha, and it would be a flat-out lie if Sakura said she hadn't secretly taught the boy a thing or two, though he was always grateful, it was a known fact he desperately carved this from his actual brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," her gentle touch was always something that dawned a small smile onto his puddled mood, "I'll talk to Itachi.. Okay?" She promised him, "You mean it, Sakura-chan?!"

Ouch. Her heart sputtered violently, biting back tears, clenching her fist, "O.. Of course, Sasuke!" She chirped before embracing him harshly, trying her best not to squeal, "Cute! Cute! Cute! Why are you so cute?!" This time she allowed her tears to stream vigorously down her face, "Sakura—!" He pleaded then, "What?! No chan?! Where has my cute Sasuke gone?" She pouted pinching his cheeks aggressively.

Within days where Sakura was able to rest, and not train, Mikoto was styling, or braiding the girl's hair which grew passed her shoulders and ended right at her rear. Though Fugaku wanted the hair to be chopped off, Mikoto definitely was not having it.

Sakura enjoyed her long hair too, but.. A trim wouldn't hurt, right? The thought of Mikoto reacting to her shortened hair was either, frightening or.. Saddening, she couldn't figure it out so.. Sakura decided it was best to leave it be for now.

_**"TEACH ME!" The Days Before ANBU Enrollment. **_

Days had come, and gone and each night Sakura would fall face first onto her bed before almost immediately drifting off to sleep, she had no idea of how truly challenging learning a simple jutsu would be. She one-hundred-percent underestimated this technique and the use of elemental jutsu's. The ability to control and preserve her charka into this technique was.. Too much. And, Kami, the amount of strength it sucked out of her was horrendous..

_I will learn this_. Sleepy thoughts soon discarding as she fell into a much needed slumber.

She did exactly that, the second— almost third week of training, Sakura held back everything in her not to burst out into pathetic sobs, "Itachi, I can't." She mumbled, before collapsing upon the ground below her, "Sakura. You can." He retorted, before taking a seat beside her. They were silent for a good minute or two, "Don't give up." He mused, tapping her forehead, and offering her a smile before vanishing.

"I won't." She replied, now recollecting herself, and standing to her feet.

Throughout the night, the words "KATON!" Echoed dramatically for several hours, until.. It happened. Calming her aching muscles, and awakening her tired eyes, Sakura's hand signed the technique one last time, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A small spark ignited gently, sweat dripping along her forehead, she pushed herself beyond limits she had no idea existed, thus, the raging surge of fire bloomed, and blared violently catching onto tree, and the vegetation that littered the forest's terrain.

And when it ended, Sakura's eyes were rounded, and filled with astonishment, "I did it.." She beamed, "I really did it!" She yelled, "CHA!"

From a distant tree, Itachi smiled in sheer amusement watching the pink-haired girl bounce around, and punch the air— and then, suddenly fainting.

Acting quickly, and bounding toward her, "Sakura.." He sighed gently, before scooping her up into his embrace.

"Thank you." She cooed then pressing her face into the crevice of his collarbone, allowing her lips to tatter along his cheek.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

Peeling open sore eyes, and pushing through aching muscles.. Sakura was greeted with a slight weight among her lap, curiously dawning upon it, fingers taking hold, and now trailing along the white, and red Fox-like-mask—

"Sakura." Fugaku's voice was rather alarming, and startled the girl greatly as her head spun around to meet his hard demeanor.. "Congratulations." He let out making his leave.

The ANBU Black Ops, her, only eleven years of age, still and completely a child exceeding this far, and becoming this strong.

Her grip around the mask tightening, "I'll become much more than this." She declared.


	3. “I’m Sorry”

**The Massacre. **

The ANBU was something Sakura greatly desired to be involved in, but.. Little did she know, her young-years would be demolished, along with Itachi's and Sasuke's.

Sooner or later the girl had to become aware of the actions that were unraveling in her clan, though the Kyūbi attack was something she stayed ignorant to for a couple of years, she knew of the suspicion which circulated along the Uchiha's, unknowing of who actually controlled the beast that night— Sakura knew it had to be someone who possessed the Sharingan, among the others they were just as ignorant and sticking the blame to anyone they could, that had been them unfortunately.

Everything was suddenly becoming aware to Sakura, and the realization of isolation of her clan and the rest of the village was something she dreadfully began to understand, but something she never wanted to occur was the seething hatred which harbored deep within most of the clan's heart, thus Fugaku's coup d'état to overthrow the Konoha's leadership began.

The day she was congratulated upon making ANBU's force was only to be that of a spy, her and Itachi, but— she did not agree with her adoptive father's actions. Believing the hatred should be passed on, and that peace should prevail among them, Sakura, alongside with Itachi, became doubled. Spying on their clan, and reporting back to the Konoha's leadership of the plan they had began developing.

Though to the most part of things she stayed blind to, the stealing of Shisui's eye, his death, and Danzō's wicked ways. Frankly she did not want to understand or dig any deeper.. She stuck to her peaceful ways, and resolve of her clan. Though she knew what a toll it was taking on Itachi, and seeing him so stressed, and upset ached her entire heart.

The clan began suspecting, and pointing fingers at Itachi now, and this— this was something that greatly angered the already fiery girl. She would not have these people slander, and disgrace her family as they so did, jumping to the conclusion that Shisui's death was staged, and Itachi murdered him caused Sakura's throat to swell in pure, and immense rage.

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.. _

Listening intently to the approaching voices that grew louder as they bounced off the walls of her home, she managed to make out the simplest click of their tongues about Itachi, and within a matter of seconds.. Sakura was upon the three unwelcomed men her brows furrowed and eyes flaring with malice, "Why are you here?" Voice free of its usual gleam of life,

_ "Our business is not with you, Sakura."_

One of the men stepped forward, and though he managed to hover above the petite Uchiha, she only returned his, actually, not-so-threatening posture.

_ "Any business with Itachi Uchiha.. Is my business." _

She retorted then, his fists clenching rather tightly at her remark, unappreciative of her snappy attitude in which she quickly took notice of this— prying more, "Hit me," he stepped back, she stepped forward, "I dare you."

_"It'll be the last thing you'll ever do." _

How could such a small, and young girl be this terrifying? Maybe it was due to the fact that had been trained by someone who they suspected of murder? God, no, he wouldn't allow himself to be threatened by this puny fake Uchiha, and without any warning whatsoever, engulfed in a slight fit of pride the man's fist moved towards Sakura's face _fast_ with confidence that this would sure enough be a direct hit, something snapped within this little woman as she effortlessly dodged his pathetic excuse of an attack bounding backwards, she watched as he slipped, stumbled back as well.

The atmosphere heavy, and unusual the three-amigos blinking in awe— also, confusion.

"Sorry for being so crude to your guests, Itachi."

Itachi said nothing as he stepped beyond the shadows, making his presence known, "Sakura." He peered over at her, "Yes." She nodded, before stepping away, though, she dared not to leave. Making stay just behind him.

It took everything in Sakura not to attack these men, but she stayed quiet and reserved for Itachi's sake, her unnecessary comments would more than likely only add to these accusations.

"How about being more direct?" He then asked, catching Sakura off-guard somewhat Itachi's aura completely different now, "Itachi—" she began but was quickly silenced,

_"You're suspicious of me, right?"_

The man which dared to throw a fist at Sakura recoiled then, "Yeah, that's right. Damned brat."

A worried look then plastered itself among Sakura's features as one of the other man suddenly cut in, "Listen up, Itachi!"

_"If you try to betray the clan, you won't get off easy." _

And with those words, Itachi flung himself forward, before easily taking down all three men.. Sharingan blaring wildly as Sakura could only watch, refusing the urge to interfer.. She only listened to his words then,

_"As I said before, you shouldn't judge others by their appearances and preconceptions." _

_"You thought that I would be patient."_

_"The clan. The clan. The clan, all of you without measuring your own capacity.."_

_".. **Had no idea of mine.**" "And now, you lie here.. **Defeated**."_

With everything Itachi spoke, Sakura couldn't help to agree with, all the things that spewed from his lips was nothing but the truth, and before she had time to join and be a partnering side to his words— "Stop it, Itachi!" Eyes set astray, and quickly capturing those of Fugaku's, she stepped back then,

"What in the world are you saying?" He began, before pausing, "Itachi.. You've been a bit strange lately.."

"There's nothing strange.. I'm carrying out my duty. That's all."

"Then why didn't you come last night?" Fugaku questioned him then,

"_To reach the height..." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

And to Sakura's dismay, and horror Itachi's hand quickly wrapped itself among a kunai before throwing it squarely, and directly into the white part of the Uchiha crest, biting her tongue, she stayed submerged within the shadows,

"_My capacity.. I've lost hope for this pathetic clan." _And as if being possessed Itachi's words of this clan were completely skewed, and twisted, as if all hope for the future of it fled forward, and decorated the ground in its blood..

And he was right, Sakura's eyes shining among the shadowed area— her thoughts suddenly interrupted upon hearing the shout of Sasuke,

"Brother! Enough! Please stop!" And just like that both Sakura, and Itachi were broken from their spell.

As the conflict resolved itself, Sakura made sure to stay as close to the Uchiha as she possibly could.

What did this mean now?

**ELIMINATION**. 

The fabricated idea of a non-violent solution was quickly destroyed for Sakura then— she knew whatever had to be done.. Had to be done, and along with her, Itachi had already been convinced after the death of his close friend Shisui.

Danzō, Seizing the opportunity to blindside the two of his most important ANBU's; allowed two solutions to be set forth.. The coup; which would ultimately lead to the death of the entire clan including her, Itachi and Sasuke.. Or, the two of them could assassinate the Uchiha's before they could carry out the coup, and save his younger brother.

Sakura's eyes had flashed onto Itachi.. Knowing which decision had been made already.

Sasuke's life.

"Are you ready?" Itachi's words were bitter, and emotionless.

Taking his hand into hers suddenly, she exhaled a shaky breath, and with what reassurance he had left the male gently squeezed it, "I'm scared, Itachi." She admitted weakly,

"I know." He replied before pulling his ANBU mask onto his face, as Sakura did the same, she allowed her emotions to subside.

_This has to be done. This is what they both chose. _

As the two vanished instantly, The Uchiha Clan Downfall reigned.

Soaked in the blood from those whom she considered her family, Sakura's pink-hair whisked among the crimson night slaughtering as many Uchiha as she could come into contact with— The weeps, the pleads, their cries.

_This god forsaken clan. _Sakura's emotionless demeanor flawless..

"_Meet me back at home, Sakura_." Itachi's request hammering inside of her head then.. _Home_.

Scouting the area, and making sure that no life stood, the girl quickly disappeared from her assigned area, and suddenly into the place where she had called home..

As time stood still, she pressed forward, and gently entered the living room in which Fugaku, and Mikoto sat.. Blade in hand, and standing idly Itachi flashed an unreadable look toward her masked face,

"Sakura." Fugaku then spoke aloud then, ".. Yes." She answered, "it's me."

"I know, child."

"Sakura.." Mikoto spoke out then, "we already know." Her voice calm, "As I had asked Itachi, Sakura," Fugaku let out,

"_Promise to take care of Sasuke_." Clenching her fist around her unsheathed sword she couldn't help but break a little, "Yes.. I will."

"Then, Itachi.. Sakura. _Do not fear it._"

"Our philosophies may differ.. But _I am proud of you_."

And with their words, and both swords raised— the slick metal had no problem rippling itself along Mikoto's back, as it tore into her flesh— the metallic smell of blood had never been stronger as the woman she considered her mother fell dead with a sickening thud.. Now staring among the newly made corpses, Sakura was unable to remove her mask. Her body completely, and utterly numb.

"Brother.. Sakura," Sasuke's small voice was enough to numb the girl further, "I am leaving now," Sakura then spoke out, trying her best not to falter, and breakdown, and as Itachi was silent she vanished.

Collapsing to her knee's Sakura cried out in sheer agony as soon as she had removed her mask, and she sobbed, for the first time in what seemed like years.. She wept.

_"Forgive me. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke._"

After her tears had cleared, and a few hours later.. Itachi finally found his way back to her, immediately standing to her feet, she quickly took him into her arms.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she let out, before pressing into him closer, he said absolutely nothing as he only held her back.

_"Me too." _He finally replied.

**A/N: This will be the last update I'll have you for you guys until Friday/Saturday. I hope you all understand. :-) I'll see you all soon! Promise. **

**Please disregard any spelling errors.. It is currently 12:50 AM for me— oops.**


	4. I’ll stay

**NO ONE'S GOING TO TAKE MY SOUL AWAY**. 

Within these walls of the unknown Sakura's mind set adrift, and she allowed herself to breathe.

But it was so difficult— those unwanted, and gored images of Mikoto's mutilated back forcing itself inside her mind, and..

Itachi's tears. Her mind raging to the tremble that had ruptured throughout his limbs, and the evident haze of fear clouding his judgment even with his father's words, was intense, and heart-shattering.

He did not want this, neither did Sakura.

Thirteen, and twelve.

That's how old they were, and already, demanded by the Hokage, deemed Rogue Ninjas and were now in the Bingo Book.. Never in a million years did the girl ever imagine a future like this for the two.. Considered soulless monsters by most, and an unraveling hatred boiling deep within Sasuke.

Sakura felt empty, but.. Though it was bittersweet, she was glad to be still be accompanied by Itachi.. She had trouble wrapping her brain around the whole reason why Fugaku even allowed the girl to be an ANBU.

_Because he trusted you._

Sakura's blood ran cold upon the thought. Had she betrayed the ones who gave her a home? A family? Such an agonizing pain was there now, lathering, and tangling itself throughout her body, and thus she wept once more—

She killed Mikoto. She did it, it was her, and Sasuke had to witness that.. Innocent, and harmless eyes having their life stolen from them.

"I'm sorry." A mental break, she was close to snapping, more and more.. The smell, the taste, the sounds.

_Who are you? What are you doing?! Please stop!_

_"Itachi, Sakura.. Do not fear it."_

"_Sakura_," Mikoto called, "_its time to fix your hair._"

_Sakura,_

_Sakura,_

_Sakura, _

"Sakura," emerald eyes of her suddenly shot open, and quickly fell onto Itachi's, "Itachi." She whispered then before allowing her petite hands to cup his face gently.. He did not speak, he only stared.

_He was all she had left,_

"I'm so sorry." She managed to choke out as the urge to sob overcame her, "I never wanted this—" vocals of hers cracking, and filled with sorrow, "I killed her."

"Sakura." Her name fell beyond his lips once more, "Everything's going to be okay." But, was it? Hell he didn't even know.. But, he had to make her feel better, seeing her like this was only adding to his pain.

Gently raking his own fingers atop her hand, he leaned into her touch which was oddly soothing, and freed him from this wretched world for a bit, closing his eyes, and exhaling a low breath, he spoke,

"_I still have you, and you have me._"

With his words, and delicate touch, she relaxed.. Jeweled eyes which were stained red now softening,

"Thank you." She breathed out, sniffling a tad.

Things that had occurred within the Uchiha clan that night were unavoidable, correct? And soon enough.. The insane amount of guilt that clung tenaciously along her heart began to fade as days went by,

_"Sakura, you are strong."_

But, she still prayed to whatever lived above her for a different outcome.. For time to revert, and peace be towed among them.

But alas, the girl awoke everyday with fading, yet growing guilt. Apologizing to her adoptive family in silent prayers that only she heard, and hoping that wherever death had took them that they still loved, and were proud of her.

**THE AKATSUKI. **

Though disheartened by the news of what occurred, and having no choice, The Third Hokage's only solution to cover up the elimination was to say it was purposely prosecuted, and in order to reinforce the image of criminals both he, and Sakura soon disappeared from Konoha and joined the Akatsuki organization.

The two were unstoppable and quite clever, monitoring the Akatsuki from the inside, and revealing information to cease the organization from moving against the Konoha— but, having more tricks up his sleeves than Sakura, Itachi threatened to reveal secrets of the Konoha to the Akatsuki should any harm come toward Sasuke.

"Those two," The Third chuckled bitterly, "very smart."

_These two_ were a force to be reckoned with.

Within the first months of being an official Akatsuki member Sakura's kind nature toward others, besides Itachi, was almost completely gone. The things she had seen, the things she had to endure ripping through her sweet-natured personality thus layering a cloak of hostility, and a cold outlook upon the world, and the only one who could warm, and make her heart feel at home was, of course, Itachi.

Aware of the two's potential together, their new leader, Pein— suggested the two be paired together and hold out missions together.. Truly a wise decision.

The two then began aging, and growing stronger.. Sakura now confidently executing her fire technique, and heavy fisted attacks. She was skilled in ways no one would ever expect, and Itachi admired her growth from afar.

It had been several months now since they had joined the Akatsuki, and for once.. They were allowed time to relax, and upon a stormy night Sakura's eyes lingered among the outside world as rain pelted the ground, slithers of moonlight cascading and bouncing off small puddles which grew and raced along the muddy foundation.

So lost in the scenery the woman almost didn't sense Itachi's presence, removing her eyes from the window and now looking over his form she couldn't help but to let out an airy laugh at the sight before her, "Did you not see the clouds before leaving?" She questioned the elder man before approaching him. Her petite hands finding themselves on his cloak as she began undoing the fabric that clung to his skin like glue, "Itachi Uchiha," she scoffed, "you are soaked." And without warning his own hand tightly wrapped along hers, "Sakura," His breath lingering along her features as he spoke, lost in his eyes, the stillness among them tantalizing, an overwhelmingly heavy emotion displaying itself along his face then, it was so unreadable—

"Yes?" She replied, her voice small.. Barely audible as it struggled to cut through the thick atmosphere, what was he thinking? Pink hair of hers falling from behind her ear as it tattered along her lashes, and hid one of her eyes.. Sakura couldn't remember a time where her heart thumped this rapidly against her chest, an immense longing now finding its way deep inside of her.

"_Stay with me._"

He finally breathed out, the girl's face now completely overtook within a heap of color as she sputtered out a replied, "I.. Itachi, please— you're so weird sometimes," she tried to brush off his words as he abruptly interrupted her, "I'm serious, Sakura." This time, Sakura only froze.

What could she do to make him believe that she wasn't going anywhere? She began to go on a tangent, and proclaim her undying loyalty to the Uchiha, but.. For some odd reason words did not feel like enough, at least not for her.

Standing to her tiptoes to match his height, the girl's lips found themselves placed softly upon his cheek then, "I promise." She whispered out before sinking back to her level, a smile of pure innocence taking hold of her face now. He was silent, and Sakura wondered if she shouldn't have kissed him.. Was it not enough? "Itachi, I'm sorry, I know you're serious I—" and before she could finish her stammered anxieties, he swiftly pulled his own lips onto hers.

Thus the longing that made stay within her vanished into thin air. Her vulnerability exceeding, as she surrendered herself to him, melting into the kiss.

Her first kiss, and his as well. The rhythmic, and soft touch his lips carried were absolutely intoxicating, and had Sakura utterly dazed, and lost.

_"I promise, Itachi."_ She breathed out again as the kiss broke.

"_I'll never leave_."


End file.
